I Like You
by racecarracecar
Summary: Logan needed to remember that Kendall didn't belong to him. Though he felt so, he wasn't. Kendall was free to do as he pleased. Slash. Kogan. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Moving to a new city, if you could call Shakopee, Minnesota a city, was never easy. Logan knew his mom wasn't trying to ruin his life. But while that wasn't the intended goal, the results remained the same.

The spaces between the houses spotting the expansive farmlands gradually decreased before the moving truck crossed over the "city" line. Sighing in defeated acceptance, Logan felt his heart sink deep in his gut. Making friends was never his forte. Eventually, he would. But he was looking at a long time before then. A long, lonely time.

"Please don't make that face, Hortense." Only his deep love for his mother allowed Logan to accept that he would forever and always be her "Little Hortense".

Glancing to his left and avoiding eye contact with his mother, Logan offered up a small smile. It wasn't her fault her real estate agency transferred her to the middle of nowhere.

Returning to his book, Logan's eye flitted from line to line; trying to find his place. Unable to find the line, Logan gave up, closing his book. His nerves about the impending new school year were too distracting.

"You'll do fine." He wasn't sure if his mom was talking about school itself or making friends. Possibly both.

His mother pulled into the short gravel driveway of a blue house. That was going to get old fast. Gravel driveways were horrible for basketball. And while Logan was no star player, he didn't mind shooting hoops every now and then.

"We'll get it paved eventually." The irrational fear that his mother could read his mind occurred to Logan before he dismissed it. His nerves were going to drive him completely insane if he wasn't careful. "Scary, huh?"

Eyes wide, the thought returned to Logan's brain. Shaking his head, as if it would help expel the thought, Logan followed his mother out of the car. His walk to the front door was interrupted by a male voice calling out a greeting.

"I'll be back." Gaining a nod in acknowledgement from his mother, Logan crossed over the grassy yard of his neighbor and climbed up the front steps.

The boy sitting there was, simply put: hot. And he seemed to know it. His relaxed posture suggested he had all the time in the world to sit there and watch the world go by. The comb in his hand suggested he had been previously grooming himself.

Shoving his hands into his front pockets, Logan spoke out his own greeting. "What's up?"

Shrugging his shoulders, the pretty boy gestured to the empty seat next to him. Taking the wicker chair, Logan leaned back in an attempt to mimic the other's relaxed pose. A relative silence followed, in which Logan took in the rest of the neighborhood. Nice enough.

"You new?" The boy spoke again.

"Yeah, Logan." Sitting back up, he turned his body to the side to bring the other into his sight.

"James." Apparently he wasn't much of a talker. "You like trampolines?"

"What?" And he was confusing Logan.

"C'mon, I've got one in the back." Following the other, Logan regarded the other's generous height. He was always the shortest. Circling around to James' backyard Logan was greeted with what was truly a gift from the gods. "Well?"

James tucked his comb into his back pocket, eyebrow raised in question.

"I love trampolines."

**Everything I write is so short. This is gonna be "long". **


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you get yours?" For only knowing James for a few days, he was awfully familiar, barging into his house without knocking. Throwing a greeting to Logan's mother out the window to the backyard, the brunette turned his attention back to the other, a sheet of white paper grasped in his hand. "Didja?"

"Did I get what?" James always seemed to be confusing Logan. He spoke out at random, continuing conversations that Logan never recalled participating in.

"Dude, you're schedule. They always wait so long before they mail them out." James waved his paper in front of Logan's eyes. "C'mon, let's see what classes we have together."

Turning to shuffle through the small stack of mail his mother had brought in before she started her yard work; Logan located the envelope with his name on it. "You know, you're really bossy."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Shaking off the light teasing, James waited as the other boy ripped open his mail. Patience exasperated, he ripped the letter from Logan's hands.

"Hey!" Logan inwardly cursed his lack of height as James held his schedule over his head, just out of reach, and compared them. "Give it back."

"Yadda yadda, sweet, we've got gym and science. You'll definitely be helping me with my biology. You've gotta be smart; you're always reading books and junk." James' superior height allowed him to easily ignore Logan's feeble attempts to reach for the paper.

"What about lunch?" Logan truly feared eating alone.

"Hm? Oh, there's only one lunch period. You can't get rid of me that easily." James finally took mercy on the shorter boy and gave him his schedule back. "I wonder what Kendall and Carlos' schedules look like."

"Who?" Logan had heard the two names mentioned before in passing. He would have to find out later however, for James' mind was already gone as he let himself out, mumbling about calling them for comparison.

**I ask for your patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Dude, first day of school, get up!" James really had no boundaries. Logan's mother must've let him in the house; the doors were locked, but here he was, barging uninvited into Logan's bedroom. "We've gotta work on an outfit for you. No offense, but you lack a real sense of fashion."

Logan would have been offended, if only he wasn't still half asleep. Wiping the morning crude from his eyes, Logan swung into an upright position as James torn opened his closet and rifled through his wardrobe.

"Seriously, how many sweater vests does one person need?" Holding an example of the questionable garment, James ignored Logan's grumbling defense of his clothing choice.

*BREAK*

After allowing James to choose an acceptable outfit, Logan ushered him out the door, hotpockets in hand for the walk to school, thanks to his mother.

"Dude, I love your mother. Do you know how long it's been since I had a hotpocket?" James' longer legs and longer strides had Logan practically jogging to keep up.

"Your mom doesn't buy hotpockets?"

"My mom doesn't buy anything. At least, nothing from the grocery store. She gets the stuff delivered." James' explanation would have confused Logan a few days ago. Now knowing that James' mother was rarely home led Logan to understand the boy a little easier. The longer he spent with the other, the better he understood and put up with his odd quirks.

"And the last few steps of summer and freedom." One of those quirks happened to be James' dramatic take on life. Upon reaching his new school, Logan shuffled his friend forward for his "last steps" and onto school ground.

*BREAK*

Securing a locker next to James, Logan began emptying his school supplies onto the shelves.

"Waaaazaaaa?" An excited cheer jolted Logan, causing him to inadvertently smack his head on his new locker door. James' laughter met Logan's ears as his clutched his head, grumbling through the pain. "Whoops, sorry man. Didn't mean to scare you."

Pulling his head out from the metal compartment, Logan sent a glare in the direction of the screamer. Chuckling nervously, the other extended a hand and offered a greeting, introducing himself as Carlos. Logan accepted the handshake with a small smile and gave his own name.

Turning to slap hands with James, Carlos looked relieved to know Logan was no longer angry with him. "You seen Kendall?"

"Nah, not yet. Save him a locker." James pulled his comb out from his back pocket and began combing through his hair, eyes locked onto the small mirror that now occupied his locker.

Heeding the other's advice, Carlos claimed two lockers before turning his attention back to Logan. "Where're you from?"

"Texas." Logan admired the height difference of the two boys before him. Carlos was short. Shorter than him. Joy swept through him as he realized he was no longer the shortest.

"Where's your accent then?" Apparently when it came to boundaries Carlos was like James.

"Northern Texas, it's not too pronounced." In the midst of his explanation, Logan's eyes landed on a boy. A boy who seemed to be making his way over to him.

Turning around, Carlos looked to see what had captured Logan's attention. Spotting the blonde boy that was indeed making his way over to them, Carlos let out another "Waaaazaaaa?"

Logan watched as the blonde drew closer. Upon hearing the customary greeting from the short Latino, a smile broke out across the boy's face. "Sup guys?"

The other took one of the lockers Carlos had claimed. This boy must be Kendall.

Shoved back into the present, Logan noticed the blonde's smile was now sent toward him. He had said something; he greeted him. Smiling, Logan returned the greeting. "Hey, Logan."

"Ah, James' new neighbor." Logan would have to thank James later. Thank him for mentioning him to this beautiful creature. To Kendall.

**The main reason I stick to short drabbles: developing a plot and characters takes so long. Yet, here I am.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanna say: I love Katelyn Tarver. I don't particularly like the character Jo Taylor. Simply for the fact that she gets in the way of Kogan. **

As Logan's usual way with luck, his new friend and new acquaintances did not have homeroom with him. He didn't know a single person in his rather loud and boisterous homeroom.

Sensing a presence to his left, Logan looked to find a girl occupying the seat next to him, twirling a lock of blonde hair on a manicured finger. "Hi, I'm Jo."

Smiling, Logan introduced himself to yet another person. While he was glad people were being friendly, he was getting sick of relaying the same conversation from person to person.

"So….you know Kendall?" Logan was not expecting that to be the next statement from the girl. It came out of nowhere.

Clearing his throat before speaking, Logan stumbled over his words, trying to explain. "Sorta, I just met him in the hall. I live next to James."

"Hm. So are you enjoying Shakopee?" The girl's voice seemed to pick up a degree in friendliness in finding no connection between the two. Was Kendall with her? Logan felt his stomach fall. He'd only just met Kendall. He hadn't even had a chance yet.

*BREAK*

Trying to shake off his disappointment, Logan made his way down the hall, eyes on the classroom numbers. He didn't want to get lost on his first day, yet it seems inevitable.

"Yo, Logan." Relief swept across Logan's face. He turned to the side as Carlos came up next to him. With Kendall. "You've got Spanish next too, right?"

Tearing his eyes off of the blonde Logan looked back at Carlos. "Yeah. But, aren't you…Hispanic?"

"Yeah, why?" Carlos didn't seem to grasp Logan's confusion.

Thankfully, Kendall cut in, offering Logan help in explaining the obvious. "Carlos, you already speak Spanish. Fluently."

"Dude, easy A." Carlos looked proud of himself as the other two chuckled.

Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, Logan chanced speaking up to Kendall. Fighting down the butterflies, he forced himself to at least glance at the other. "Where're you headed?"

"Algebra. My worst subject." Kendall definitely didn't look too pleased to be headed there. Carlos let out a low whistle and wished the other luck, pointing out the door to the Spanish room to Logan.

*BREAK*

"You guys comin' over?" Logan listened as Kendall and Carlos confirmed to James. "You too, Logan." Glancing over in surprise, Logan stumbled over his words, speechless. Surprised that he was included. Surprised the others wanted him around. Meeting Kendall's green eyes, Logan couldn't help but return a smile to the blonde and agree.

The walk home occurred with little incident, Carlos and James stopping occasionally to enact a slapping fit. Chuckling at the others' antics, Kendall casually swung an arm around Logan's shoulders. Tingles flooded from Logan's upper body down to his toes. "It's gonna be nice having another sane person around."

Logan's face broke out in an uncontrollable smile. Perhaps Kendall wasn't with Jo. Perhaps he wasn't even interested in the girl. Perhaps he could, in time, be interested in Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal teenagers have things to do on the weekend. Hours to sleep away. Parties to attend. Not Logan. His Saturday is going to be spent at the supermarket. With his mother. And while he doesn't mind spending time with his mother, grocery shopping is not Logan's first choice.

However, if there's always a green-eyed, blonde haired beauty pushing carts in the parking lot, Logan might come more often.

Spotted by Kendall, Logan returns a wave. "I'll catch up later mom."

Before receiving a reply, he set off for across the front of the building, away from the door, over to the blonde. "Hey, I didn't know you worked here."

"Unfortunately so. Gives me a little spending money." If Logan was being fully honest with himself, it would appear that Kendall was pleased to see Logan. More pleased than he looked at school to see Jo.

*BREAK*

"Hortense?" Logan cringed, avoiding eye contact with Kendall. Usually his mother was pretty good with remembering to call him Logan in public. "Ready to go?"

Time had passed. Logan felt like he just arrived at the supermarket. Just started his conversation with Kendall. He didn't want to say goodbye already. But, Logan never had much luck.

"Let me help with those." Kendall was too nice for his own good. Loading groceries into the car was never much fun.

"Well thank you…"

"Kendall." Logan spoke up, supplying the other boy's name to his mother.

"Thank you Kendall." Smiling, his mother led the way to their car.

*BREAK*

Upon Kendall's request, Joanna Mitchell sat inside her car as the boys loaded the groceries into the trunk.

Cheeks red, Logan cleared his throat, eyes kept on the task at hand as he spoke. "Thanks, you didn't have to…"

"Technically, it's part of my job. I usually only do this for old women though." Kendall quickly dismissed the help with a good-natured smile. "Why does your mom call you Hortense?"

Logan braced himself. The name always sounded so silly coming from a new person. "It's my name. My first name. Logan's my middle name. She never really got used to me going by it."

Depositing the last bag into the trunk, Kendall closed the lid before turning to Logan. "Hortense isn't that bad."


	6. Chapter 6

"You like Kendall." James' abrupt declaration surprised Logan. Once he digested what the other had said his face displayed his confusion. "Don't look at me like that. You may have only known me a couple months now, but I'm not _that_ stupid."

"I never said you were…" Trailing off, Logan became immersed with his thoughts. Had he really been _that_ obvious? Who else knew? Did Kendall know?

Stomach sinking, Logan's face drained of color. He didn't want Kendall to know. If Kendall didn't like him as well, Logan would be mortified.

"Dude, he's oblivious. Everyone is." James threw the basketball and watched as it flew through the net. Logan's mom stuck to her promise to pave the driveway. The smooth surface was perfect for shooting hoops.

"You sure he doesn't know?"

"Yeah." James admired Logan's queasy looking face for a moment before reassuring the other. "I won't tell him."

*BREAK*

Swiping at Carlos' outstretch hand from the backseat, Logan scolded the other. "It's loud enough."

Pouting, Carlos threw his body back into the seat next to James. Having a friend with a license rocked. Having a friend with a license who didn't blast music didn't rock.

Rolling his eyes, Logan turned the volume knob up. Kendall's grin from the passenger seat did not go unnoticed. Logan carefully studied the other's features at all times. Dodging James' knowing look in the rearview mirror, Logan turned into the mall parking lot.

*BREAK*

"Mercedes' party is tonight. We gonna go?" In the months that Logan had known the other three boys and befriended them he learned questions like this were directed to everyone. Including himself. But, glancing at James, Logan was puzzled.

"Mercedes Griffin? You like her?"

"Hell, no" Kendall answered as James was busy studying his reflection, shirt held up to his body. "But she throws awesome parties."

*BREAK*

The large space didn't help disperse the body heat. The house was crowded with drinking and already drunk teens. Logan fought his way through the crowd, trying to keep up with his friends.

Sensing the other not following close behind, Kendall glanced over his shoulder. Seeing Logan fallen behind, the blonde reached a long arm behind to grip the other's hand. Glancing up, Logan was met with a smile from the other. Offering a small smile of his own, Logan felt the other give his hand a small squeeze before turning back around.

Once entering the kitchen, Logan felt Kendall drop his hand. Effectively keeping the disappointment from his face, Logan glanced to the available drinks.

"Is there any pop?" While others might tease him, Logan felt comfortable enough with his friends to ask such a question.

"Let's check the fridge." Kendall offered, hand on Logan's lower back running chills through his body and guiding him over to the refrigerator.

"Sorry boys, but this is where I leave you. The pretty women are calling me." James, a can of beer in hand, bid his friends goodbye as he left the kitchen and entered the rowdy party.

"Go easy Carlos." Kendall warned the Latino with raised eyebrows.

Promising to be on his best behavior, Carlos exited, with two cups of spiked punch, to search for Stephanie.

"He's gonna be a handful later, huh?" Logan turned to Kendall, opening his can of pop.

Also armed with a can of pop Kendall laughed before taking a swig. "How'd you guess?"


	7. Chapter 7

Mind and eyes on Kendall, Logan felt his body move on autopilot. He loved dancing. He just wished he was dancing with Kendall. Not that he didn't like Jennifer. While having a tendency to be bitchy, the Jennifers weren't _that_ bad. But, none of them were Kendall. None of them came close to Kendall.

Kendall, with his green eyes that Logan was a sucker for. Kendall, who knew what it was like to have a father walk out. Kendall, who was so carefree, yet so caring. Kendall, who sent chills all throughout Logan's body with one casual touch or glance. Kendall, who was dancing with Jo.

Logan had enough patience to put up with all three of the Jennifers. But Jo, Jo didn't sit right with him. The way she was looking at him as she got to dance with Kendall. The way she could sense Kendall from across the room and demand all of his attention. The way she had every right to Kendall.

Logan needed to remember that Kendall didn't belong to him. Though he felt so, he wasn't. Kendall was free to do as he pleased. Free to dance with who he wished.

The sudden appearance of the other two Jennifers did not surprise Logan. They could only stand to be separated for so long. Allowing the other two to take his place, Logan made his way to the staircases. Sitting down to catch his breath, Logan was greeted with the sight of Kendall quickly following the path he just took.

"Managed to escape her?" Kendall smiled and took a seat beside the other boy before nodding.

"Somehow."

*BREAK*

Logan didn't know how long they sat there. As the night wore on, the noise rose and rose. As Kendall slid over, diminishing the space between the two on the stairs, Logan repeatedly scolded himself mentally. It was only to hear each other better. Getting his hopes up would only lead to disappointment later.

Cool liquid spilled down his front, forcing Logan to jump up in surprise. Amidst the chaos of the crowd, the offender slipped away, a slurred sorry shouted over their shoulder.

"Awesome. That's just great." Logan grumbled as Kendall chuckled from his seat.

Grabbing the other's elbow, the blonde led the two up the staircase. "Let's find a bathroom."

*BREAK*

"Shirt off." Flushing pink, Logan had been waiting to hear those words from Kendall. Perhaps under different circumstances though. "C'mon."

Turning away to keep some modesty in the situation, Logan pulled his saturated shirt off and handed it to the other.

Running the white shirt under the cool water of the sink, Kendall attempted to get the reddish liquid to come out.

"Forget it, it's stained." Frustrated with the situation, Logan reached forward for his wet shirt.

"Here, at least wear something dry." Tossing the shirt into the nearby wastebasket, Kendall began unbuttoning his plaid shirt.

Turning to the side, Logan spluttered. "What're you gonna wear then?"

"Relax; I've got a wifebeater on." Reassuring the other, the blonde held out his shirt.

Accepting the offered garment, Logan slipped it onto his shoulders. "You sure?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't offer."


	8. Chapter 8

Back downstairs, Kendall and Logan entered the dance floor once again.

"Shit, dance with me." Kendall abruptly turned around, pressing his body to Logan's. "Don't look."

"What're you talking about?" Though confused, Logan went along with it. Let Kendall pull his body to his. The arms wrapped around his waist felt right. They belonged there.

"Jo." The simple explanation led Logan to finally let himself admit that Kendall didn't like Jo. The thought he had tried so hard to avoid. Because it would get his own hopes up. And potentially set him up for heartbreak.

"You alright?" Kendall's green eyes were full of concern. Snapping back, Logan felt Kendall's arms slide away. The other's hands found their way to Logan's hips, lightly gripping them, guiding them as they danced.

"I'm great." Logan looked up, meeting Kendall's eyes. The concerned expression changed as Kendall's mouth spread out into a gentle smile.

Noticing a blonde head exiting the room, Logan sighed. His dance was over. "She's gone."

"Good." Kendall sighed but didn't release Logan's hips. His face still held its smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Lounging back, Logan folded his arms underneath his head, back on James' trampoline, head lost in thoughts. Thoughts of Kendall. After the party the two had to practically carry Carlos to the car and pry James off the lips of an anonymous pretty girl. The four had crashed at James'. They hadn't talked since then. Kendall seemed to regret it. Regret Logan. Regret dancing with Logan. Regret holding Logan close.

The thought of Kendall's rejection sent a pang through Logan's chest. It hurt to think the other didn't like him. He tried to not get his hopes up, he told himself not to. Yet, he still felt it. The disappointment.

A dip in the elastic material of the trampoline alerted Logan to the presence of another. Carlos was still asleep; he would be for a while, and James was busy. Texting the girl from the night before; making plans to meet up for a date. It was Kendall.

"Hey." Hearing the greeting, Logan turned his head to the side, Kendall coming into sight. Returning the sediment, Logan watched Kendall lower his body down. "Are you mad at me?"

Surprise littered Logan's face. "No. I thought you were mad at me."

Similar surprise now covered Kendall's face. "I'm confused."

Chuckling lightly with the other boy, Logan returned his gaze to upwards. The feel of a callused hand lightly gripping the back of his caused a small smile to blossom across Logan's face. Turning his hand over, Logan curled his fingers in between Kendall's.

Heaving a sigh, taking a chance, Logan finally admitted it out loud to the sky. "I like you."

A light tugging on his hand led Logan to turn to his side, facing the other. Cheeks red in embarrassment, Logan remained silent, allowing Kendall's smiling lips to speak. "I like you, too."


	10. Chapter 10

Processing what the blonde had said took Logan about three seconds. Three seconds before he launched his body forward and connected their lips. Sighing in content, Kendall released the other's hand to reach up and cup Logan's cheeks. He allowed the kiss to remain calm for a few seconds before he needed more.

Opening his lips, Kendall's tongue surged forward. Running over Logan's upper lip, Logan's lower lip, the seam of Logan's lips. Gasping in surprise, Logan's own tongue came to life. Gripping Kendall's shoulders he rolled, pulling the taller boy above him, lips never leaving each other.

Kendall's hands began wandering down. Down Logan's chest, still covered by Kendall's shirt. Down to Logan's hips. The hips he had lightly gripped last night. Sliding his thumbs up, pushing the flannel material up, Kendall pressed the pads of his thumbs into the creamy, smooth skin on Logan's hips.

Hands working their way from Kendall's shoulders to around his neck, Logan pulled the other in closer. Bodies pressed tightly together, it wasn't enough. Logan wanted more. Needed more. Needed to be even _closer_.

"Gentlemen, I have a date toni-" James' proud exclamation stopped short. Lips separating, Logan and Kendall looked to their side where James stood with a look of embarrassed shock. Expression morphing into a smug look, James turned around and walked back into his house. "Don't let me stop you."

**Done. Story is over.**


End file.
